Open Your Eyes
by MSola
Summary: Marco Rossi is in a hospital bed wounded and Fio worries about him. Can she ever confess her love to him? MarcoFio, slight TarmaEri. OneShot fic!


Open your eyes...

by MSola

This is of course my FIRST Metal Slug fanfic and I am a true Marco/Fio fan, this is a one shot romance about these two. There's a tiny bit of Tarma/Eri on the side, but that doesn't matter.

Disclaimer : SNK Playmore owns Metal Slug, I don't! ;;

There was an unsettling scene in ward 12 at the Peregrine Falcons hospital, _Fiolina_ (Fio, as her friends call her) Germi is holding the right hand of the soldier whom she tries to express her love to, Marchirius (Marco) Dennis Rossi : the major of the Peregrine Falcons & leader of 1st squad.

Marco has a lot of bandages on the left side of his chest, the shapes of the bloodstains resemble the looks of gun shot wounds. He looks as though he doesn't wanna wake up for a long time, flashbacks are running through his mind.

The Rebellion Armed forces HQ was destroyed and Marco was on the ground, putting pressure on the wounds he inflicted. Morden was walking slowly towards Marco, aiming the .357 to his head and said "Well Marco, it seems that I have won. With you dead, I will show the world how evil their governments are." "There's no way you can get away with this Morden. Even if you have destroyed me, the PF will be sending more troops to your door. You can't win!" coughed Marco, blood was seeping out of his mouth. Morden turned the safety off on his .357 and said "In that case, say good bye. Infidel!" his finger was pulling on the trigger slowly, Marco closed his eyes and heard a gun shot, he opened his eyes quickly and found out he wasn't dead. Morden turned around to see Fio aiming her pistol at him, his eye rolled up and he fall to the ground. At the same time Marco passed out, Fio ran towards him and holds him tightly, saying "Marco, oh Marco! Please don't die on me. Wake up, open your eyes."

Tears were falling down from Fio's face, she doesn't want Marco to be gone from her life. She said to his ear "Marco, please wake up! I want you to be dead here, because...because... because I love you!" Marco's grip got a bit tighten and Fio was startled a bit, she looked up to see Marco opening his eyes a bit and he was smiling at her. When she realized what she said, she was starting to blush and stuttered "Marco... Uhh..er...I-" her stuttering was silenced when Marco's finger was on her lips "Shhh! You don't need to say anything." He said and then leans closer to Fio until their lips were connected, it felt like eternity and Fio enjoyed every moment of it. As soon as they are departed Marco said "I love you too." in Fio's mind, there were fireworks going off and champaign flowing on mountains of wine glasses.

"Well, it seems our Major has finally woken up from his coma." came a voice from out the door, Fio and Marco looked at the door to see _Tarmicle (Tarma) Roving III_ and Eri Kasamoto holding hands. Tarma and Eri have been going out since the finish of their 6th mission and before their final mission started, Eri was smiling to see Fio have the courage to express her feelings to Marco, she come towards them and whispered "I am so proud of you girl, you've got yourself a winner!" and that made Fio blush even more, Tarma was leaning on Marco's left shoulder and said "So, when will they let you out old friend?" "Don't know.. Maybe a couple of days?" replied Marco and soon after they were discussing the aftermath of their final mission and about small groups of rebels establishing after the death of Donald Morden.

Tarma looked at the clock and it was 5:30pm, he slapped his head and said "Aw crap, we better get going. I was promised Eri that we will have having dinner for two at this nice restaurant, see ya later!" and both him and Eri exited the room, leaving only Marco and Fio alone to each other. Fio looks at Marco and says "So Marco, what's going to happen?" Marco moves close to Fio and said "I don't know. What I do know is that it's going to be better for the both of us." and they were kissing like there was no tomorrow...

A/N : Well, that was kinda cool. This has to be the first Metal Slug fanfic in english, kudos to myself. Anyway be sure to Read and Review and for those Metal Slug fans out there who read this. Make some fanfics, ok? It's not gonna pop up like magic.

Anyway, CYA!


End file.
